A Break to Remember
by theebrunettebeauty
Summary: It's Easter Holiday for the students of Hogwarts and Scorpius plans to make it memorable for Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here's a new story I've started. I hope you like it. I do have a few more chapters to it.**

A Break To Remember

It was Easter holiday for the students of Hogwarts. Scorpius Malfoy lounged outside his best friend, Albus Potter's house. It was a quiet spring afternoon. Usually the whole Weasley clan was over. He enjoyed the unusual peacefulness.

"Scorp."

He looked up to see Albus.

"What's up?" Scorpius asked.

"I was going to ask you if you'd like to go to Rose's house."

Albus had been Scorpius' best friend from day one at Hogwarts. Even though both of their parent's didn't like it, they couldn't stop their kids from choosing friends. Rose Weasley was also apart of their friendship. They were the new closest trio. None of them were seen without the other. Although, they did have their arguments and disagreements, they couldn't stay mad at each other for too long.

"No thanks Al," Scorpius replied, waving him off with a hand.

"Please Scorp."

"Al, Rose is just not fun anymore. She used to be this big ball of energy. She's lost it. I can't stand it. I mean, we've grown apart. You have to admit that," Scorpius said frowning.

"I will admit it. She'll listen to you though. Not me. I miss our old Rosie too. Why don't you go talk to her?" Albus pleaded.

It was their seventh year and all Rose did now was study. Scorpius missed the Rose he had once known. The one that would get dirty playing Quidditch, the that would yell at him to be quiet in the library, and most of the all, the one who listened to him. She had lost all of that. She quit the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She would still yell at him in the library, but a smile never played on her lips after.

"I can try Al. She'll probably just shoo me off." Scorpius stood up. "I'll meet you back here in an hour. Possibly sooner."

Albus nodded.

Scorpius closed his eye's an concentrated on Hermione and Ron Weasley's house. He was sucked into lung squeezing darkness. When he opened his eye's he saw Rose's house. Scorpius walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Scorpius!" exclaimed Hermione Weasley. "What a surprise. We haven't seen you around here in a while." She engulfed him in a hug.

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Weasley," Scorpius smiled. "I was wondering if Rose was around?"

"She's in her room. You can go up if you'd like." Hermione stepped back as Scorpius entered.

"Thanks, I think I will." He walked to the stairs and up. The first door on the left was hers. The door was open, but he still knocked.

She turned around. "Oh, it's you," she simple said, turning back to the desk she was seated at.

Scorpius surveyed her room. It was painted a pale blue. A big poster of the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team hung on the wall, along with pictures of him and Al. Her queen size bed was in the corner with a white comforter that had little blue flowers on it.

"Hello Rose. How have you been?" Scorpius asked, making up for her greeting.

"What are you here for?"

Scorpius closed her door and sat down on her bed.

"Al and I miss you. Come on Rosie. You have to take a break from studying. Your birthday's tomorrow. I don't want you to be locked up here all day."

"In case you haven't noticed Scorp, N.E.W.T.s are very important to me."

"I do realize. They're important to me too. You don't see me locked up everyday of my life though. In fact, I want it to be just you and me for your birthday."

She looked at him thinking.

Scorpius hoped she would agree.

"Fine. I'll take a break," she said, breaking the silence.

He smiled at her. "Thank you Rosie. Meet me at Al's tomorrow. Does nine sound good?"

"Nine it is," she agreed. "See ya Scorp."

"Bye Ro." He stood up and gave her a hug.

0o0o0o00

So, you're taking her out?" Albus asked, later that night. "Where?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I really don't know Al. You're her cousin. What should I do? I want it to be something special."

Albus pondered this question.

The night air blew. The two boys sat on Al's roof.

"How about a picnic?" he suggested. "Rose really likes the outdoors. She hasn't been outside in a while."

"That's brilliant Al!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"I have my moments Scorp," Albus reminded him with a grin.

The sun sank below the horizon. Night was upon them.

**So, what did you think? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-** I do not Harry Potter

**Hey everyone. Another update. Hope everything's going well in your world.**

A Break to Remember

Scorpius woke up at around seven o'clock the next morning. He yawned and got up. No one was awake yet. It gave him just enough time to make lunch for them.

He made his way downstairs and went to work. He made peanut butter and strawberry jam for Rose (It was her favorite), and turkey and swiss for himself. He packed carrots, black olives ( Another of Rose's favorites), and some apples. Then he stuck two water bottles and napkins in the basket he had found.

At around eight, Harry showed up.

"Early riser now Scorp?" Harry asked.

"Actually, I made lunch for the picnic I was taking Rose on today Mr. Potter. Believe me, I'm not a morning person," Scorpius responded, washing the bowl he had used for cereal.

"Today's her birthday, isn't it?"

"Yes sir. April fourth, two thousand ans six. It was a crazy experience if I'm correct. Mr. Weasley almost wrecked the car," he stated, wiping the bowl dry.

Harry laughed. "I take it Rose told you the story?"

"Yep." He set the bowl on a shelf. "Now, if you excuse me Mr. Potter, I have to go shower."

Scorpius made his way back upstairs.

He grabbed a sky blue t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts.

After his shower, he messed his blond hair back up and threw on a pair of his black Converse.

The clock read 8:50 am. Al was still asleep.

"Good morning Scorp," Ginny greeted him.

"'Morning Mrs. Potter." He walked past her and took the basket off the counter.

"I hear you're going on a date with Rose, am I correct?" she asked him.

"It's not a date exactly. Just quality time spent between two friends, who have been apart from each other for a few months," Scorpius explained.

"A likely story," she muttered with a half smile.

"It's true," he laughed.

Just then, there came a knock on the door. Scorpius went to answer it. There was Rose.

"Hi," he grinned.

"Good morning Scorp," she walked inside. "Good morning Aunt Ginny."

Ginny walked over and gave Rose a hug.

"It seems like I haven't seen you in forever Rose," she exclaimed.

"It feels like forever," Rose agreed.

"Happy birthday Rosie," said Harry, walking into the living room with the Daily Prophet in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Thanks uncle Harry," Rose nodded. She turned to Scorpius. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." They turned to leave, when Scorpius suddenly remembered something he forgot. "Oh wait a second!" He ran up the stairs and into Al's bedroom. Scorpius unzipped a pocket on his suitcase and grabbed a little box in it.

"Scorp?" Albus asked drowsily.

"You're up finally. I'm leaving right now with Rose. See you at around dinner," he shut Al's door, and ran down the stairs. He shoved thee box in his pants pocket. "Now I'm ready. Let's go."

"See you later," Rose waved to Harry and Ginny.

Scorpius waved while closing the door.

"I assume we're having a picnic?" Rose asked, holding the basket in her hands.

"Yes we are. Surprise!" Scorpius said holding up jazz hands.

Rose giggled. "Sounds great."

The two of them went to the broomshed.

"I'm sure Al and Lily won't mind," said Scorpius, handing Rose a broom. "I'll take this." He took the picnic basket.

"Where are we off to?" she asked, mounting her broom.

"I don't know. Does somewhere in a grassy field sound okay?"

"You bet."

They took off in the air and flew for about an hour until landing. The area had tall grass and wild flowers growing in it. A pond wasn't too far away.

Leaving their brooms behind, Scorpius and Rose started running through the grass.

Scorpius looked over at Rose who was laughing. It had been a long time since he had heard that sound. He loved her laugh. It made you want to laugh along with her.

He never thought he saw her more beautiful than she did now. All she was wearing was a simple light greed cami, a frayed pair of shorts, and gray Converse. Her curly locks of auburn hair flowed behind her. He could see the freckles that lined her skin.

Rose flopped down on the grass.

"Wow!" she breathed. "I haven't felt this good in a long time."

"Me neither," Scorpius said, sitting down beside her.

Scorpius came to realize how grown up Rose was. Her physical appearance was different than he last remembered.

She sat up and picked a piece of grass. She slid it between her thumbs and blew. It made a quacking noise.

"How did you do that?" he asked her.

"My Grandpa taught me. I can show you if you like." She plucked another piece of grass and gave it to him. "Now, just put it between your thumbs like this," she demonstrated. "And blow."

Scorpius tried it. It took him about four times to get it right.

"Nice work," she said, after he made the quacking noise. Her hand met her stomach. "I'm hungry. Can we eat now?"

"You are the birthday girl Rosie Posie," he teased.

"Then I want to eat Scorpikins," she mocked smiling.

"Alright," he raised an eyebrow. "But not before I do this." He started tickling her sides.

She started cracking up and fell back.

"Scorp stop... please," she pleaded laughing.

But he continued to tickle her. Once he stopped, she caught her breath. His hands were on either side of her and he was bent over, his face inches from hers.

She gasped.

Scorpius felt just as awkward, so he quickly moved. His mind was reeling. Why did he want to kiss her all of a sudden? She was his best friend.

Trying to act as if it didn't happen, he went to the picnic basket and got their sandwiches.

"Here," he tossed hers to her.

"Thanks."

They sat in silence eating when Rose said, "This is really good. Did you make it?"

He nodded.

"You're definitely the better cook Mr. Malfoy. I can't even use the microwave without something catching fire."

"Why thank you Miss Weasley," he smiled.

"What are you doing after school Scorp?" Rose asked.

"I'm trying to get my Healer form filled out for St. Mungo's. What about you?"

"I'm going to be an Auror," she proudly stated.

"Really?" Scorpius raised both of his eyebrows. "So if you get hurt on a mission I might save you?"

"Possibly," Rose had on a mischievous smile. "Or some other handsome wizard will save my life and I'll fall in love with him instead." Rose realized what she had just said, because her hand flew over her mouth.

Scorpius' eyes widened. Did Rose just hint she loved him?

"I didn't mean----" she began. "I only meant----"

"It's okay Rose," he held up a hand to stop her.

They continued their lunch on in silence.

"I have something for you," Scorpius said, breaking the quietness. He pulled the box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Rose opened the box. She pulled out a diamond necklace.

"Scorpius, you shouldn't have."

"Look on the back," he instructed.

Rose flipped the necklace over. In very tiny letters the word _always_ was engraved.

Rose was speechless. "Scorp, I love it. Thank you," she managed. Her hand went up to his face. She ran it across his cheek. She broke the heartfelt moment by saying, "You shave?"

Scorpius laughed and he her hand to his cheek. "For the past two years now. Where have you been Rosie?"

"Under a rock practically," she muttered, mainly for herself to hear. "I've missed a lot."

Scorpius' forehead met hers. Their nose's were touching.

"I've missed you Rosie. More than you think," he murmured.

"Scorpius," Rose whispered.

"Hmmmm?" he answered. He was enjoining this far more than he should have.

"Please don't kiss me," came her soft reply.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I can't take it," she pulled her head away.

He watched her stand up. She turned away from him.

Scorpius sighed and stood up. He walked over to her and his arms wrapped around her waist. He pulled her to him.

"Why don't you want me to kiss you?"

"Scorpius, we're best friends. I promised myself I would never fall in love with you," he replied.

He could feel her shaking.

"Rose, I've been away from you for one long year and I've missed you like crazy. I need to know though. Have you purposely been trying to avoid me just to keep that promise?"

"No," her voice was high.

She was lying to him.

"Did you break that promise?" he asked, leaning his head on top of hers.

"Yes," she barely whispered.

He turned her around to face him.

Tears slid down her cheeks.

"I love you Rose," he admitted.

This made her cry harder.

He wiped the tears off her face with his thumbs, and leaned his forehead against hers again.

"In about ten seconds I'm going to kiss you Rose Weasley. Something I've wanted to do for two years. If you want me to stop I will." His lips moved towards hers. He could feel them slightly touching. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," she whispered.

Then his lips were pressed against hers and he was savoring every moment of it. Nothing he ever did could compare to kissing Rose Weasley. It was like how he pictured it in a dream. Rose was kissing him back which only made it better.

When they broke apart Rose said, "I'm sorry for avoiding you. It was just too hard on me while you were dating Tyra. I love you though Scorp. For more years than you think. Studying helped me keep my mind preoccupied on something else."

"I'm sorry Rosie," he said.

The moment of the past was behind them. The future was theirs to change and shape. Scorpius couldn't be any happier than he was now.

"Do you remember that pond Scorp?" Rose asked, breaking free of his embrace.

"Yeah?"

"Race you to it," she smiled.

"You are so on."

The two of them ran to the water together.

**I hope you like that chapter. I have a new poll up if you want to check that out. Probably two more chapters after this one. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter**

**Sorry for the late update on this too. Possibly 1 more chapter. I'm not sure.**

**A Break to Remember**

The sky was turning a shade of red orange. The clouds were little pink puffs.

Scorpius sat on his broom. Rose's head lay against his back. She held her broom in one hand, the other was wrapped around him.

"How are you doing?" he asked her.

"Good," she muttered.

"If I'm not mistaken Miss Weasley, I would say you are falling asleep," he smiled to himself.

"Are not."

They rose on in comforting silence. When he landed he asked, "Rosie Poo? Still awake?"

No response.

He should have guessed she would be asleep. He laid her gently on the grass and sat down beside her. That girl was beautiful.

His face came very close to hers, "Rose?"

Still no reply.

Scorpius kissed her softly on the lips. He saw her lips curve upward.

"Kiss me again Scorp," she whispered.

"I should have known you were faking," he laughed, his face inches from hers.

Hers eyes fluttered open. "Kiss me again Scorp," she directed.

He planted his lips on hers once more.

"Love you," she said against his lips.

"Love you more," he replied.

When they broke apart, Scorpius put the brooms away and came back for Rose.

"Ready birthday girl?" he asked.

"I'm ready Scorpikins."

He pulled her up and they entered Al's house.

The Weasley and Potter families crowded it.

"You're back finally," Albus said, running up to them.

"Sorry we're a little late," Rose said.

Albus looked at Scorpius with a questioningly expression on his face.

"I'll tell you later," he answered.

"Come on. Your birthday cake and presents are waiting," Albus led them into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday Rose!" everyone shouted.

Scorpius noticed she had an extremely large smile on.

Mrs. Weasley (senior) brought the birthday cake over for Rose. It had red rose's around it.

"Male a wish dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

Rose closed her eyes. He wondered what she wished for. Then she opened them and blew out her candles.

Hermione was busy cutting cake, when he leaned in and whispered, "What did you wish for?"

"You," she honestly replied.

Then she was kissing him.

Scorpius noticed how quiet the room had become. When they broke apart his gave immediately met Ron's.

Ron looked, what Scorpius hadn't expected, not mad at all. He actually looked relieved.

Scorpius made a mental note to ask him about it. As long as Ron was happy, he was alright.

Albus broke out on nervous giggling. The rest of the group joined in.

"Okay," Ginny said, clapping her hands together. "Who's ready for presents?"

The group fled into the Potter's living room.

Rose sat between Al and Scorpius on one of the couches. More of the family brought in chairs from the kitchen, others sat in some of the couches or chairs in the living room, and a couple even sat on the floor.

"Us first Rose," Hugo declared. He walked over and handed her a box.

Scorpius watched her open it up.

"I love it! Thank you mum, dad, and Hugo," she smiled, taking out a silver bracelet. Her name was in cursive on it. Red rubies circled around the letters.

"It's a tradition for a witch to get a bracelet in her seventeenth birthday," Hermione explained.

Scorpius looked down at his wrist. He had on the watch he had received from his parents on his seventeenth birthday.

Rose opened up her other gifts, which mostly included, books, quills, ink, parchment, some clothes, and new Quidditch gloves from Al. He was devastated that Rose had quit Quidditch. She thanked all of them and he could tell she truly appreciated it.

The Weasley's and Potter's started lingering around and eating cake. Scorpius took this opportunity to talk to Mr. Weasley.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Weasley," Scorpius said, approaching Ron.

"Hello Scorpius," Ron greeted. "I already know why you're over here."

"You do?" Scorpius asked, looking down at his feet.

"From the day I met you I knew you were going to fall in love with my little Rosie," Ron started. "Was I happy about it? Not exactly. I grew to trust you though Scorp. I terribly misjudged you in the beginning. I'm sorry for that. I do want to say I'm more than willing to let you date my little girl. She loves you Scorpius," Ron finished, smiling at him.

Scorpius looked up at Ron. "Thank you. A lot Mr. Weasley. All I ever wanted was your trust."

A hug was shared between the two men. All was forgiven.

He looked to see where Mr. Weasley was looking. He saw Rose talking with a few of her cousins. She would chance a glance over at them every so often.

"I think someone wants to talk to you Scorp," Ron said, reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Take care of her will you? Rose has had her heart broken more than you know."

"Don't worry, I will Mr. Weasley." Scorpius turned and walked towards Rose. "Mind if I steal her ladies?" he asked the girls with her.

"I don't think Rose would mind being stolen by you," joked one of her cousins named Dominique.

Rose blushed a fiery shade of red.

He smirked and took her hand and led her to the garden outside.

The moon shone high above as a silver crescent and stars dotted the sky.

They walked further into the garden. Once they reached a stopping point, Scorpius turned toward her.

"Was your birthday everything you wished it would be?" he asked, pulling her to him.

"It was better," she replied.

"I want to ask you to be my girlfriend Rosie," Scorpius said.

"Is my dad---" she started.

"He's more than willing," he finished.

"Then yes Scorp. I've waited a long time for this moment." She stood on tip toes and kissed him.

He leaned down and kissed her back. The kiss was suddenly stopped by Rose giggling.

"What's so funny?" he asked her, breaking them apart.

"You," she laughed.

"What do you mean me?"

"You kiss funny," she smiled.

"And by that you mean---"

"I don't mean it in a bad way Scorp," she added.

The rest of the night, Scorpius wondered what she meant by "kissing funny." He wasn't that bad of a kisser was he? Sure he hadn't kissed many girls, but hey.

Scorpius was dreading the meeting tomorrow with his parents. The worst part was, Rose was about to meet Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. For the first time, face to face.

This couldn't be good.

**I thought I'd add another chapter or two. I hoped this chapter was good and stay tuned for more. Please Review!**


End file.
